Teaser
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: When does reality turn into a dream?


Grissom snored on his couch as I walked in holding the results of a case I was working on. I stopped seeing him actually sleeping. Quietly I put the paper on his desk creeping out when I stopped looking at him. He lay on his back with an arm over his eyes. His mouth was open just a little as a sound came out like a gurgle. I smiled watching his chest rise and go down slowly.

A lot of people would sell their grandmother to be in my situation. I walked over wishing I could take a picture. He moved his arm away from his eyes and I ran for the door stopping to see him still and sleep again. He licked his lips then started to snore again. I felt my chest as my heart raced at almost being caught. I walked over again slowly kneeling beside the couch. He looked so peaceful and I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

I reached over touching his chin with my finger. Then it traveled to his lips. I sucked in a breath feeling how soft they were. His warm breath hit the hairs on my hand making them stand up. I watched my finger move over them then hit his cheek. I let my fingers go up and down his cheek until I cupped it making him move his head into my hand.

"Mmm." He moaned

I knew I should have just left then. His hand went to my hand taking it in his then he put it against his lips kissing my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch.

"Mmmm Sara."

My eyes opened as I stared at him wide eyed. I took my hand away standing quickly going to the door.

"Sara, you feel so good."

I gasped looking over at him feeling a little turned on. He seemed to enjoying what he was dreaming about. I watched him move around lying on his side still again. The doorknob twisted under my hand.

"Don't stop." He said

My eyes were glued to him unable to look away.

"Kiss me." He said

I slowly walked over kneeling down again. Without thinking I let my hand go to his hair. He smiled moving his head back.

"That feels good." He said

I moved in putting my lips in his. He slowly moved his arms pulling me to him kissing me. I didn't care if he was dreaming of awake. The urge to kiss him was just to great. He moaned pushing his lips over mine. I had never been kissed like this. Just when I started to kiss him passionately he moved back letting his hands go down to his stomach. He settled down back to sleep. I sat back with my mouth open staring at him.

"How can you just go to sleep after that?" I asked, quietly.

I got back up hearing him snoring again going to the door I sighed going out. I stood outside a few moments before leaving. Grissom came into the break room seeing me with Nick laughing about something. I stopped laughing as he got some coffee glancing at us.

"Hey Grissom." I said

"Hey." He said, going back out. I took a breath knowing that whatever happened earlier was just my memory not his. I decided to have some fun with him.

The next shift I spotted him coming down the hallway when I laid on the couch pretending to sleep. Grissom walked by me to get some coffee not seeing me. I peeked at him then I laid back down hearing him walk past.

"Grissom, do that again." I said

When I heard nothing I sat up seeing he was not in the room. Grissom went to his desk sipping his coffee. He sat back distracted from his work. He did notice me laying down in the break room wishing he could sit there and stare at me.

The next few weeks were terrible after tons of cases rolled in. I yawned making my way to Grissom's office to give him a report. He was not in so I put the paper on his desk yawning again. It was the end of shift and it was hard to walk. I went to the couch waiting for him when I dozed off lying across the couch. Grissom came in five minutes later putting a pile of papers on his desk. He looked at them knowing he had tons of work to do. He looked over seeing me and was shocked.

"Sara?"

He walked over seeing I was asleep. His heart started to beat faster. He just stood there staring at me for the longest time.

"You're so beautiful." He said, whispering.

I moved opening my eyes blinking up at him.

"Grissom?"

"You…ah fell asleep." He said

"Oh." I said, holding my head as I sat up. "Sorry."

"It's all right. I think we are all tired." He said, helping me up. Then he went to his desk. I walked over as he avoided my gaze.

"Grissom, I left that report for you."

"Thank you." He said

"Your welcome."

He stood taking the report reading it as I watched him.

"Sara, what is this?" He asked, watching me come around his desk to stand next him.

I looked at the paper as he looked at me.

"It's the knife we found next to the fridge in the garage."

"Oh."

He looked down at the paper again. I looked at him watching him read then he looked at me.

"It's….ah very good, as usual."

I smiled taking the paper nodding. He continued to stare at me as I looked over at him.

"I suppose I should go."

"Me to." He said

We never moved as we looked at each other. I looked down at his lips then at his eyes. He looked at mine breathing softly. Taking the hint I leaned in touching his lips with mine. We skipped over the friendly kiss moment getting to the third base kissing. He pulled me to him and I dropped the paper grabbing at his back moaning. His lips kept grabbing at mine pushing me back against his desk. I sat up on it as he lifted my shirt letting his hands go up and down on my soft skin. I tried to work my hands with my eyes closed on his shirt.

He moved back stopping touching my cheeks with his hands as I stared at him dazed.

"You're…a good kisser." I said, breathing in and out mildly fast.

"I had good practice once."

"Who taught you?" I asked, smiling.

"You did."

I stopped smiling looking at him confused.

"We've never kissed before this."

"Yes, we did. I was sleeping on the couch and you came in."

I gasped looking at him.

"You were asleep."

"I was at first, but I felt you touching me and went from there."

I smiled as he did.

"Do you think I could still be asleep during a kiss like that?"

"I wondered about it."

He leaned in kissing me again.

"We….should move this to the….couch." I said

"Mmmm." He said

I got off the desk laying down on the couch pulling him on top of me. He kissed me with passion and I soaked it in. I kept my eyes closed even when he was not kissing me wanting to just feel the sensations. I felt goose bumps as he kissed my bare stomach. I gasped as he stopped undoing the buttons on my pants.

"Sara….look at me."

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Do you want….this?"

I looked at him nodding. He nodded undoing the rest of my buttons. I closed my eyes again as he kissed me letting his hands wonder. He seemed intent to kiss me and I was okay with that. A few minutes later he had my pants down and laid on top of me pushing his down as well. I lifted my legs feeling the moment come closer and closer. He was not able to contain his frantic breathing as he kissed me.

The door opened and we both froze.

"I'll see you in a moment." Hodges said, just outside.

"Hodges." I said

Grissom quickly moved getting off me and we both fixed our clothes. He went around his desk to sit down to hide things that were evident. I sat down in a chair taking a breath as he continued to talk to someone outside. He finally came in holding a paper to give to Grissom.

"Should you two be gone by now?" He asked

"It is time to leave." I said, standing backing up waving at Grissom leaving.

"What was that about?" Hodges asked

"Ah, this looks good." He said

"Great." He said

Grissom got his briefcase lifting it in front of him as Hodges walked out thinking something was going on. Grissom walked out to his car taking a breath to calm his racing pulse. I walked over turning him around kissing him again. He moved back looking around then at me.

"Sara, if you keep kissing me like that I may have to do something about it here."

"That would give Hodges something to talk about."

He kissed me then moved back.

"Meet me at my place."

"So you can take care of business." I said, chuckling.

"Sara." He said

"I'll meet you there." I said

He nodded looking around again watching me go.

I woke up later laying up against him moving my bare leg over his. He moaned pulling me back against him tightly. I looked at the wall in front of me smiling to myself thinking about the clothes being flung everywhere and missing the bed when we went backwards. The concern for my wellbeing after hitting my head drove me wild and I pounced him to the floor giving him a kiss that he never would forget. His hand went up my smooth leg to my waist as he sighed. I closed my eyes enjoying the closeness. He kissed my back and neck slowly.

"Mmmm, we should get up soon." He murmured, against my shoulder.

"I want to stay in bed." I said

"Me to." He said

I rubbed his hands around me looking at the clock on my side knowing that we would have to get up soon.

He yawned as I smiled moving to face him kissing him. He moved back looking at me as I did him. His hand smoothed my hair back.

"Do you love me?" I asked

"Do you love me?"

I smiled moving my leg down his.

"I think we both can say yes to that question from earlier actions." I said

He smiled.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked

He lifted his head looking past me at the clock.

"Work." He said, getting up. I laid back enjoying the view of him from behind. He turned as he held his discarded clothes looking at me. "Coming?"

"I want to lay here."

"I'll just be taking a shower then." He said, going. I lifted my head watching him leave then I laid back looking at the ceiling. His scent was still all around me. I never wanted it to end.

"Sara…..Sara?"

I opened my eyes seeing Grissom standing over me in the break room. I jumped looking around then at him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Where am I?"

"The break room, I was walking in when you were having a nightmare."

I sat up rubbing my face then I looked at him.

"You were moaning a lot."

"Oh, sorry." I said, standing.

He nodded.

"I had better go home." I said, walking past shaking the sleep from my head. Grissom watched me leave then he looked down at the couch smiling.


End file.
